


You're My Favorite Place

by dayblake



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole centric, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Cole Zone, I'm not sure what else to tag but I tried my best to make it cute, M/M, Oh my god there is SO MUCH pining, Pining, the others are also there but only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayblake/pseuds/dayblake
Summary: So can we close the space between us nowIt's the distance we don't needYeah, you're everything I love aboutThe things I hate in me-A little drabble about Gay Cole getting support and then also a boyfriend
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	You're My Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I've tried to write something substantial - hope you enjoy! The title and part of the description is from the song Favorite Place by All Time Low

It started with a very simple meeting. There had been a lull in crazy adventures which the ninja had been fully taking advantage of. Then there was word of Cole wanting to call a small meeting between the team at the monastery - just a small stir in the collective relaxation the others had. It was out of the blue and a bit odd, but nobody really questioned it.

The moment Cole said it he could feel his heart race as he stared at the faces of his friends sitting before him. Blankly or confused. Oh. It quickly hit him that he, in fact, had not started to say anything as he was going to get. Which he would have to do…

"Hey… everyone. Uh thanks for coming so out of the blue and stuff-" It was a bumpy start, but at least he was talking. Oh god he could feel the tension set in.

"Any special occasion?" Kai asked, leaning back against the back of the sofa.

"Um." It took Cole more than usual to compose himself in front of his friends. It wasn't until Jay offered him an encouraging little thumbs up paired with Zane's patient smile that he remembered to take a deep breath. "I'm… I called you all here to… to tell you that I'm gay, actually."

There was a pause that terrified him. No one said anything. A blink. Too many heartbeats. Cole felt his fingers twitch, keeping himself planted in place rather than walking off to cool down. Before too long passed Kai got up from where he was, brushed off his shirt, and gave Cole the biggest hug he could manage. One hug and it was what he needed to take a shaky breath - he hadn't realized he wasn't before - and hug back. One by one the others tacked themselves onto the hug until it was a big, supportive group hug.

"We will always love you, Cole. We are always a team no matter how you feel or who you love. You have support here." Zane said. It was simple and straight to the point, but paired with the warmest smile he'd ever seen reach his eyes.

"Yeah, man!" Kai added, patting Cole's back in a swift but gentle slap. "We'll kick anyone's asses if they're weird to you or something! Show'em a little _spinjitzu_ if they mess with our friend-"

Jay nodded and gave him a secondary hug that threw him off. "Thanks for telling us too. Couldn't have been easy, huh?"

The earth ninja blinked as he hugged back, only half hearing what support Lloyd had been saying. Something similar to Zane's words probably. But Cole's mind was preoccupied by the little motormouth of his dreams settling into this hug. Which… alright hindsight maybe he should tell his _best friend_ soon that he has some _romantic feelings_ for him… just to get them out there and off his chest without keeping him in the dark, right? He'd (accidentally) harbored these feelings for a while, always getting a familiar squeeze in his chest whenever Jay gave him a smile or grabbed him to get back in the battle or sparred with him.

Maybe not _just_ after coming out, though. One step at a time.

After coming out, Cole thought everything would settle back into normalcy since everyone had shown him the support he had hoped to get out of it. He thought it would just be another day in the monastery, training and relaxing as the sensei tended to his daily tea. However after waking up the next day he slipped outside after waking up and freshening up for the day, but ran into Jay during breakfast while the others had gone out already to start setting up for training (most likely only Zane, Lloyd, and Nya with Kai busying himself with something less useless until Sensei is watching). Jay claimed to be taking a second to get something from inside for them, but spent the rest of the time Cole had started to eat with him chatting happily and holding nothing once they joined the others.

It happened multiple times. Jay would make some excuse to just be around Cole more and he didn't get it. He had a girlfriend to spend time with, they both had city-saving careers to pay attention to, and things were so complicated lately. The earth master hadn't wanted to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but slowly the behaviour read as odd. More and more of the blue ninja's free time was going towards spending it with him instead of the others. For awhile it seemed as though he was just trying to be a supportive best friend and show that he still cared for him the same after coming out but… it was weird to get more and more attached like that.

It became routine to switch their totally-not-stalling-morning-training talks to be under the stars on the temple's steps. Normally they wouldn't talk about anything in particular - sometimes the topic would be something that happened during training or a mission that day, maybe something one of the others told them. Other times the talks would be a bit more grounded which seemed, this time, to be what Jay had been going for again.

"I have something to confess… and I wanna tell you before the others. Since you're my best friend. I trust you." He said, gently leaning against Cole's arm. Everything was warm. His head dropped onto his shoulder as he took a breath. "I… Nya and I… we broke up."

There was a brief pounding heartbeat in Cole's ears at the news. What did it mean that he trusted him before the others? They both had always saved big news to tell everyone at once as far as his memory served.

"Oh… uh. Can I ask… why?"

There was a pause from Jay while he turned his head to press against the earth ninja's arm with a halfhearted shrug.

"I don't think there was anything for me or Nya in it…"

Things were silent for the rest of their nightly meeting after that. Cole tucked the smaller ninja under his arm silently and watched the sky twinkle as he felt Jay settle into his side. It was a moment that didn't seem like it should last very long, but felt like forever alone together like they were.

Things were a bit odd after that. Jay stuck to him, somehow, even more than he had been _and_ started musing on these oddly _close_ ideas. Their nightly meetings almost started feeling like pseudo-dates… they would take their seats on the temple stairs, Jay would wrap around Cole almost completely, he would free himself up to take his hand and trace little shapes into his palm. It made his heart race and his mind flood with thoughts.

It made Cole's heart ache for more. Something tangible between them. His feelings were about to explode and Jay Walker was the reason why.

It changed a little one night. They had their usual set up - Jay under Cole's arm, some sort of other lingering touch between them… the things that made his heart do flips. Normally the sort of words that Jay would say would be fleeting mentions of things that the other could only dream of, but that night it was… a little further than that.

"Hey…" Jay mumbled, shifting out of his place slightly. "Would it… wouldn't it just be crazy if I-I-" He cut himself off briefly with a nervous chuckle. "-just… kissed you. Right now. That-That'd be crazy, right?"

Cole couldn't answer. He opened his mouth to say _no it wouldn't be I would love that_ but nothing came out so he tried again. And again. And again. Staring at the gentle blush under the freckles of Jay's cheeks in the lowlight and how earnest and nervous his eyes were, he tried again to no avail. Instead, Cole leaned forward and gently pressed a soft kiss to his lips, heart pounding in his chest as he did. It was… _everything_. They parted only to spare a shared soft glance and lean right back into another, the smaller of the two getting close enough to crawl into the other's lap.

Once they go back to sitting beneath the stars, Jay takes Cole's hand. "I was hoping I'd get a chance… didn't know I would actually have one."

"You? Get a chance?" Cole hummed, kissing Jay's knuckles and tugging him closer to his chest. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Honestly I mostly draw stuff but this was a nice change of pace - find me on Twitter (@electricmindart) if you want!


End file.
